narutofandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiri Koruzatsu
Debut: Appears In: Manga and Anime (All fanfictional) Voice Actors: Starteen* Seiyu: Yui Horie DOB: January 21 Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Sex: Female Age: Part I: 13-14, Part II: 16-17 Height: Part I: 165.1 cm, Part II: 172.7 cm Weight: Part I: 50.8023 kg, Part II: 54.4310 kg Blood Type: A Classification: Part I: Genin, Part II: Chuunin, Missing-Nin, Medical-Nin Affiliation: Kirigakure, Akatsuki (Part II) Team: Unknown Partner: Riko Sumoruuddo Ninja Rank: Part I: Genin, Part II: Chuunin Ninja Registration Number: 205372 Academy Grad. Age: 10 Chuunin Prom. Age: 14 Family: Jeison Koruzatsu (Father), Haidi Suteddoman (Mother), Diran Koruzatsu (Brother), Riko Sumoruuddo (Lover) Nature Type: Wind Jutsu: Wind Release: Air Seal, 100% Slap Combo, Aerial High Kick, Wind Release: Raging Whirlwind, Wind Kunai Blade, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Wind Imprisonment, Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Powerful Wind Palm, 100% Single Punch, Wind Release: Air Sheild Appearance Emiri has slightly dark brown hair, it is long and wavy. She also has dark brown eyes and pale skin. She is of average height. She has a mark of unknown origin on her cheek,this mark looks like an angel wing. During Part I (or Pre-Shippuden) she wears a small poncho like garment over a sleeveless red shirt. She wears dark gray pants and black sandals. She wore fishnets on her upperarms. She wore her forehead protector on her head like a headband (similar to Sakura Haruno). During Part II (or Shippuden) she wears a sleeveless red shirt, dark gray scarf, dark gray shorts, and red high heels. She wears fingerless fishnet gloves. Emiri's hair has also grown, it is at her waist. She still wears her forehead protector on her head. As an Akatsuki member, she wears the organization’s robe. This robe has a hood with red and white trim. Her ring is worn on her right middle finger and her nails are painted red. She wears her forehead protector around her neck while in Akatsuki attire. (Her appearance as child coming soon!) Personality Emiri is kind and sweet young girl and is often happy. She is shy and soft-spoken around new people. She can also become very impatient sometimes. She can also become distracted easily and can forget some things until someone reminds her. Emiri has a tendency to be very random and a goofball when she is energetic. She is also be funny when she least expects it and if she tries too hard to be funny her jokes will come out unfunny, annoying and/ or offensive. She also loves art and enjoys drawing in her free time. She's not a morning person and will often act grumpy and uptight in the morning. She can sometimes be a klutz. She is also pretty mature for her age and respects people. She hates to offend people and can sometimes be very apologising even when she's done nothing wrong. She isn't an adrenaline junkie probably due to her extreme fear of heights and/ or getting severely hurt. She cares for family and friends, and village and will try to protect them when they're in trouble. She has great affection for Riko and cares for him deeply. Emiri is also very sensitive. She can also have quite the temper when she becomes angry. Background (Coming Soon!) Synopsis Abilities Emiri is a very skilled ninja in Wind Release jutsus and chakra control. Her chakra control is so great, she became an exellent medical-nin. Emiri strategizing isn't the greatest but she makes that up in high statmia and high lower body strengh. Emiri has an amazing set of art skills, not so much at Deidara or Sasori's level but is very good. She uses these art skills by drawing during her free time. Emiri has somewhat acute hearing.